Odin's Chamber
Category:Areas Treasure Monsters Found Here Note: The monsters in this chamber do not appear at the start and are summoned by Odin during the battle in groups of 3. Notes about the fight In order to enter Odin's chamber you need to have all nine of the Key Items from the prior wings. When you actually enter the fight regardless of whether or not you successfully manage to kill Odin, you will lose all 9 Key Items! So, once you enter the arena, all 9 Key Items vanish. Note: Killing the shadows in the zone do not give back the key items lost on entry. This being said, in order to re-enter the fight to try fighting him again, you must redo all of the prior wings! (This would take a minimum of 27 days, assuming perfect attendance and no losses). Items needed for the fight: Holy water, Echo Drops, Alot of food, Poison pots, Remedys, RERAISE (and alot of it!), Icarus Wings, Opo-necklace/Sleep pots (optional though would help), and anything else you deem fitting for the fight. When you first engage Odin, he will say the following phrase: "In ages past, I oft journeyed the boundless æthyr to pay visit this emerald isle." "And tonight, the light of the Einherjar hath guided me hither once again..." "...that I might rejoice as our blades sing before the gates of Hell!" Odin is alone for the first part of the fight. However, after some time (Perhaps after 5 minutes, or a certain percentage) 9 shadows pop and fight alongside Odin. Some of his TP moves involve AoE full dispel (including food), and he seems to favor the spells: Dread Spikes, Sleepga, Bindga, Breakga, and Blizzaga III. Odin will say some text before weaponskills. One in particular is done after he says this in say: "The true power of Gungnir cometh not from the blade herself, but from the countless souls it hath sent to the corpse-halls of the Underworld!" After saying this he will use Geirrothr. This AoE move goes through shadows, and does upward of 1500 damage to well equipped paladins. Added effect of stun on the WS as well. "Dost thou possess the will to withstand the battle cries of mine loyal Warriors!?" After speaking this, the 9 shadows will spawn. Some other text: "Thy brands art one with the winds. Yet can they match the swiftness of mighty Hildulfr?" "Thy minds art as clear as a crystalline spring. Yet can thy magicks match those of wise Gondlir?" "Utter thy final prayers, for Ragnarok is nigh!" "Dost thou possess the courage to withstand an onslaught of the winds of Asgarth!?" "Dost thou possess the strength to withstand a blow from Asgarth steel!?" There is no correlation between which phrase he speaks and which weaponskill he uses aside from the ones mentioned above. Some other Weaponskills he uses: Sanngetati: AoE full Dispel and Terror (Similar to Proto-Ultima). Gagnrath: AoE damage + Terror. Goes through shadows, and does ~500 damage. Valfodr: AoE curse and silence. Ofnir: AoE damage through shadows, Defense Down effect. Upon getting Odin to 9% HP, he will speak this in say: "Mine obsidian blade shall split atwain the threads of thy future..." "...whilst its crimson fuller shalt channel the lifeblood of thy past." "Now wail as thy soul is bestrewn across the plains of Valhalla!" Immediately following this Odin will ready his two-hour: Zantetsuken. To anyone in range, all they will see is "Player gains the effect of KO." and they will die. You can avoid this by using the /kneel emote or to be nowhere near Odin when his two-hour gets off. It is possible to run away from his two-hour after he begins to speak in say. After Zantetsuken, all 9 of the shadows will repop again. And he appears to gain a Killer Effect towards the players afterward. Upon killing Odin, he will speak once more in say: "Ahahahahahaha! Fate hath smiled upon the sons of Men. Let us return to Asgarth, Sleipnir." "But as long as thine hearts yet festereth with the corruption of rage, I shalt ne'er perish!" "Farewell, Einherjar!"